The Talk
by Shieroell Maive
Summary: Rey needed to tell Ben a secret that she has been keeping for a while now.


Rey sat on her bed looking nervous and fiddled with the pillow she is hugging.

"I... I'm pregnant", there she said it. She looked up to the person she's talking to, eyes looking at her, judging her a bit, one eyebrow raised, arms folded on the chest, breathing in and out.

"Come on say something", Rey shouted. Her nerves are killing her, or probably the hormones.

"Is it mine?"

"Rose, you ass, I thought you would try to act like Ben", in her frustration she threw the only thing she has right now, her pillow, which was lucky for Rose. It smacked right at her face.

"You know, instead of practicing with me" returning her pillow "just tell him, he adores you and this" pointing at Rey's belly, "in my humble opinion, will make him marry you on the spot, he'll probably faint first though, I think he's the fainting type"

Rey let out a big sigh and run her hand through her hair. They were careful, she was on pills. However, around a month or so ago, she got sick and couldn't keep anything in. She stopped taking it until she got better again. Or so she thought, she knew she forgot something that day.

He'll be here any minute and she tried practicing what she'll say to him with Rose. She keeps saying its fine and he'll be thrilled, his mom and dad will probably throw a party if they find out. But what if he's not, Rey thinks. They weren't married, they didn't plan this, what if he left her because of this, or even ask her to let it go, she won't agree to that of course, she'll even raise the baby herself if it needs be. She won't let the baby grew up like she did in foster care.

The sound of the door opening and closing had both girls snapping their heads to the bedroom door. Hearing Ben's footsteps coming closer, Rose stood up from the bed and gently placed her hand on Rey's shoulder, "you'll be fine, I'll go now so you can have some privacy, okay". All Rey can do was nod.

When the bedroom door opened, it was Roses' queue to leave.

"Hey Rose, what are you doing here"

"Visiting my friend, obviously, I'm going now anyway, Finn just texted".

Ben moved aside to let Rose pass. He waited until she had left before he went to Rey. He noticed her worried look when he entered the room, he notice pretty much everything with her. He knelt down in front of her and held her hand.

"Is there something wrong", he rubbed his thumb on her hand to help her loose some of whatever is making her weary.

Rey then looked up on his eyes and let out another sigh. It's now or never.

"I'm pregnant".

Ben gave her a big grin. Wait that's it. Her face scrunched a bit looking at his goofy, smiling face.

"Why aren't you saying anything"? She finally said.

"I was wondering when you'd tell me"

"Ho... hold on" she pulled her hand from his hold. "You knew". Now she's angry, yup those are definitely hormones.

"Sweetheart, if you wanted to keep it a secret, you shouldn't leave evidence in the trash where I may or may not find it. Haven't you noticed that I have been kissing your stomach a lot lately?"

Then it hit her, he did, pretty much around the time she found out she was pregnant.

"Why didn't you tell me you knew", she asked, her voice a tired tone.

"I figured you'll tell me right away, but you didn't, I got nervous though, I thought you didn't want it, it's been 3 weeks and you haven't said anything. To tell you the truth I'm on a verge of getting someone to follow you around and alert me or drag you home if you go anywhere near an abortion clinic."

She was stupid, she felt her self-deflated and just dropped herself on the bed. Ben followed her, encased her in his arms and kisses her head repeatedly.

"I love you" he said in between kisses.

She turned to her side and buried her head on his chest and mumbled "love you too."

"Mom knows too"

Surprised, she pushed him so hard he dropped to the floor.

As his head pop-up from where he fell, rubbing the back of his head a bit. "Yeah, it kind of slipped out when I went there last week, sorry".


End file.
